


A Peaceful (disastrous) Day in Camp Half-Blood

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: Nico, Will and Reyna take care of Coach Hedge's child for a day :).Originally made for @pjozine





	A Peaceful (disastrous) Day in Camp Half-Blood

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU @whysosearius and @aiviloti FOR HELPING MY BROKEN ENGLISH SELF CHECK FOR MISTAKES WHILE IM SCREAMING

Nico held the bundle of mess, which consisted of kicking and loud crying, in arms length, scrunching up his nose in annoyance.

 

Who thought it was a good idea to let a child of Hades take care of a baby satyr?

 

“Nico, you shouldn’t make such a scary face. That’s probably why the baby doesn’t like you.” Will came by the corner, hands full with bags of supplies for the baby. He should have let Will take the baby, but he had no idea what baby supplies consisted of.

 

Nico tried forcing his facial muscles into a smile, hoping that the baby would stop crying. Nico probably had a scarier smile than a scowl, because the baby cried even louder after taking a look at him. “Will, could you please take over? Preferably now?”

 

“Yes, my dark lord.” He scowled at the nickname, but eagerly passed the baby over. “There, there. Everything’s alright little Chuck, your daddy and mommy will be back soon alright?” Will cooed at the baby, which was now flailing around less than before. 

 

Nico sighed and sunk his entire weight upon the couch. Coach Hedge and his wife went out on a small trip together, a date he supposed, and left their child for Nico and Will to take care of. The child’s godmother Clarisse was out gathering demigods, hence their second choice being Nico. However, Nico thought that he should be the last choice ever. No one in the right mind should let him, the embodiment of death, take care of a small fragile life.

 

The little satyr kicked Will in the face, and gave him a nosebleed.

 

Okay, maybe not so small and fragile, but his point still stood.

 

Nico fumbled around for some tissues and gave them to Will, when there was knocking on the door. All three pairs of eyes looked at the door opening, revealing a Roman Praetor in full armor.

 

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, R.A.R.A., daughter of Bellona, and praetor of Camp Jupiter.

 

“Nico, Will, I’ve heard that you are both here, hopefully I didn’t interrupt anything but--” She took in the scene - Will holding onto a crying satyr baby with blood on his own face, and Nico standing there with a box of tissue. The entire table was filled with boxes of supplies that Nico had no idea a small baby needed. “...I should go.” The door was slammed back in place.

 

Nico ran outside and grabbed Reyna before she could leave. 

 

“Is there anything urgent? Any monsters to kill? Or did something big happen?” he asked. Oh, Nico would kill for something to do other than taking care of a baby.

 

“No. I just came by to visit the camps and wanted to chat with you. But they didn’t tell me you were busy. So, good luck with the kid.” Nico placed his hand firmly on Reyna’s shoulders.

 

“Help me.”

 

“I still gotta scout around the camp and see a few more faces.”

 

“Lies, you always do your duties first before visiting me.”

 

“There’s still--”

 

“You are not escaping this. Suffer. With. Me.” Thus, Nico successfully dragged a woman who looked like she could murder and will definitely murder Nico later into the house of despair. 

 

They went into the cabin seeing Will laying face flat on the ground, Coach Hedge's child was trying to stuff some bubble wrap into his mouth. Ignoring where did the bubble wrap came from, he ordered Reyna.

 

"You. Save the baby. I'll save Will." Reyna rushed to the baby and he rushed to Will side, checking his pulse to make sure he was at least alive. "Will?" He called.

 

"Ni-Nico." Will slightly turned his head to face him. "Don't w-worry, I'll see you on the other side." And he flopped back down again, he shook his body lightly. 

 

"Hey! What happened?" He couldn't feel death radiating off the guy, so it was probably a joke. But he couldn't help worrying about his wellbeing.

 

"Junior Hedge learnt a new move called combo kick where he kicked me multiple times in the head. Remind me to never pick a fight with a satyr in the future." 

 

"Well, we need you, so get up," Reyna said from the other side, struggling with the bubble wrap and the baby. 

 

"No. On my own doctor orders I get to rest for a while." Nico raised his eyebrow. 

 

"Are you sure you are a legal doctor?" Will scoffed at the question.

 

"I have no doctor license but I take care of many injured people and even helped with the birth of that satyr. Have I ever told you how scary it was?" 

 

"Everyday, sunshine."

 

"Good. If I ever study as a doctor remind me to never choose the child birth section." 

 

"Well guys, if you could help out a little here it would be great," Reyna called again, the baby has diverted its attention from the bubble wrap to her hair. Tugging on the braid tightly while Reyna tried to gently ungrasp his fingers. "I think he's hungry, anyone knows how to make baby formula?" 

 

"Will." A groan was heard on the ground. "Time to wake up, Sunny D." 

 

"Why did I agree to this?"

 

"Because you don't trust my ability to take care of a baby alone."

 

"You begged me to help you. Why did you agree to this?"

 

"I can't refuse Coach if he just threw the baby in my arms and went away." Will snorted.

 

"The image of you carrying a baby into the infirmary with a panicked look was surely something." 

 

"I'll kill you."

 

"I'll kill you both. Would you guys stop chit-chatting and help here?!" Reyna yelled, her voice laced with authority. Both Nico and Will gulped, and they stood up.

 

"Yes madam," Will said and fumbled with the supplies, most likely trying to find the baby formula in the mess. Nico went to Reyna side.

 

"Jackie you shouldn't tug on people's hair. It's rude, and stop trying to eat it." Nico tried reasoning with the child, but he only looked back with wide eyes, munching on the edge of Reyna's braid.

 

"I've tried that multiple times. Can you stop him from grabbing it?" 

 

"I can try." 

 

They couldn't, and the baby somehow grabbed onto both of their hairs.

 

Will the savior came with the baby formula, which promptly made the baby let go of both Reyna's and Nico's hair. Hands waving towards the milk instead.

 

"Yeah, you want some milk right?" Will cooed, the baby waved his hands even more vigorously. Reyna walked over to Will, and passed the baby to him. 

 

Both he and Reyna sat down and watched as Will fed the baby. 

 

"I don't want a child in a future," Reyna said, untangling the mess that her hair had become.

 

"Everyone will tell you that you might change your mind in the future." Nico sunk further into the chair. This could be harder than shadow travelling the Athena Parthenos through the globe. 

 

"Maybe. But for now, no."  _ No demigod shall heal your heart. _ He vaguely remembered Reyna saying this to herself. 

 

"How life's going RARA?" Reyna eyed him with a annoyed look, while he smirked. He will never let her live down that nickname.

 

"Fine. It seems to me that both camps are doing alright. Hazel says she misses you and tells you to visit soon." 

 

"Tell her I will and I miss her too. But I asked about you, Reyna. I think you might need to take a break." He looked at the bags under her eyes. "I don't recommend the Underworld but I could give you a tour if you ever need it."

 

"Sometimes, I don't know whether you are joking or not."

 

"Thanks, my father said so too." 

 

"I do rest, thank you for your concern."

 

"Definitely not enough rest. You look like me."

 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, maybe I should ask Mclean to teach me about makeup." 

 

"You could also ask for some recommendations on vacation places to go to."

 

"My people need me."

 

"Your people need you in good shape." The other side of the couch sank heavily.

 

"What are you guys talking about?” Will took a look at Reyna. “I agree with Nico, you look awful. The doctor says you need a break," Will hushed, trying to rock the baby to sleep. The little satyr's eyes were struggling to stay open.

 

"Didn't we already established that you are not a legal doctor?" Reyna scoffed.

 

"Hush, now sing a lullaby to the baby, RARA, or Neeks." They both glared at him for the nickname. 

 

"Why us?"

 

"Because you know that my only music talent is a ultrasonic whistle, do you want me to sing that to a baby?" Nico rolled his eyes. 

 

"Nico, please do the honors," Reyna said and closed her eyes.

 

"Wait. What? Why me?" 

 

"Reyna needs her rest so do your job Nico."

 

"What do I even sing? I can't sing!" 

 

"Shh...stop being so loud. Just sing whatever that comes up on your mind," Reyna hushed him. They were not looking at him, but he could feel their anticipation vibrating. 

 

He struggled inside. He could totally run away and leave them be, but the pair of big round eyes staring at him expectantly made him stop the thought.

 

He sighed, and started humming a tune that Bianca had sang to him before.

 

It started out as a small hum, but he crescendo as it went on, eyes on the baby who was starting to fall asleep to the lullaby and gentle rocking. 

 

* * *

 

Coach Hedge came back to the room with three demigods asleep on the couch and his child wide awake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done long ago and honestly not one of my proudest works 0^0. But I guess I should post it. Slightly sad that the zine flopped but eh things happen.
> 
> Good news is that my laptop is back!!! There's only like a few tests left until I can be free 0u0. The gov should seriously reconsider not making a student take an exam for over the course of a month because my motivation died a lil with it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and hope you have a nice day! (0u0)//


End file.
